HUMANOS VS MUTOS
by LORD WOLF 98
Summary: Una guerra se ha desatado entra los humanos y una super raza alienigena llamada MUTOS...¿lograremos ganar esta guerra?...¿o estamos destinados a perderla en contra de este nuevo enemigo?...sigue a Jhonnathan y a Kru-Sot en sus aventuras para la supervivencia de su especie
1. Chapter 1

**HUMANOS VS. MUTOS**

**Capítulo 1: Capsula**

_**NDPP**_

_Año 2025…la Tierra se encuentra al borde de la destrucción por la contaminación y la sobrepoblación. Y por esta causa se empezó un nuevo proyecto para nuestra salvación. Ese proyecto se llamó NDPP (Naves De Poblamiento Planetario). Esta sería una última forma de salvar a nuestra raza…la raza humana._

_Se construyeron decenas de naves y todas y cada una de ella salieron a diferentes lugares del cosmos para salvarnos. Por suerte encontramos más y más mundos que podían ser habitados y los usamos para preservarnos. Creíamos que lo habíamos logrado…que habíamos salvado a nuestra especie._

_Y así lo creímos por más de 300 años pero solo nos condenamos a un infierno. Un infierno del cual nadie se salvaría._

_Ya que donde menos nos lo esperamos…es donde las nuevas amenazas emergen._

_¿Sera acaso que nos equivocamos de decisión?_

**14 de Septiembre del año 2355**

**1500 horas**

"Señor encontramos algo" se escuchó un hombre adulto y joven por medio de una radio

Y un hombre viejo con un abrigo de piel rojo agarro la radio con su fuerte mano

"¿enserio? ¿Qué es?" preguntó el hombre viendo un paisaje invernal a través de una ventana transparente

"parece que es una capsula de las nuestras señor" se escuchó en respuesta por la radio la cual era de color negro

"enseguida iré a verla" le contesto el hombre viejo y empezó a caminar hasta una cama tendida en la cual sobre esta había un gorro también de color rojo por fuera pero por dentro era de color blanco y por ultimo agarro una SMG que había en su cama y salió afuera

Nuestro desconocido personaje al salir pudo sentir un horrible escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al salir al frio invernal

Esta volteo a la derecha y pudo ver un tipo de soldados empezando a subir a un Humvee, lo extraño es que estos soldados tenían la misma ropa que el viejo hombre pero la que ellos tenían era de color gris y tenían un tipo de vendas que les tapaban la boca y la nariz y al parecer todos tenían el rifle SMG tambien

"Hey ustedes" grito el hombre viejo y todos los soldados voltearon a verlo y se formaron en una sola fila frente a el

"Ordene Señor" le respondieron todos los soldados con una voz firme los cuales eran un total de cinco

"¿A dónde se dirigen?" preguntó el viejo hombre y uno de los soldados dio un paso al frente

"Vamos al lugar donde según encontraron una de nuestras capsulas señor" respondió este firmemente y volvió a su lugar en la fila

"¿enserio?...yo también…¿creen poder llevarme?" preguntó el hombre viejo viéndolos a todos fijamente

"claro que sí señor" respondió uno de los soldados firmemente

"muy bien entonces andando" dijo este y los soldados asintieron subiéndose al vehículo junto con el hombre viejo

En todo el viaje nadie dijo uno sola palabra y el hombre viejo solo se la pasaba mirando a atreves de la ventana

De alguna forma le gustaba ver el paisaje invernal que había en ese lugar…admiraba la belleza de las colinas cubiertas de un pequeño pero hermoso manto de nieve, de alguna forma lo hacían sentirse como en casa pero todo ese paisaje empezó a cambiar cuando pudo observar varios grupos de soldados merodeando el área con rifles armados y listos para la batalla

"parece que ya llego la O.P.U.P." dijo el viejo y todos los soldados en el humvee asintieron

"llegaron ayer en una N.T.I." dijo uno de los soldados en explicación al hombre de rojo

"si…me lo había imaginado" dijo el hombre y el soldado asintió con respeto a su mayor

"ya llegamos compañeros" dijo el conductor deteniéndose cerca de una cueva donde había un par de Soldados con un traje verde en la entrada de la cueva y los soldados del humvee procedieron a bajar del vehículo

Los soldados al ver al de rojo se pararon firmemente y lo saludaron dejándolo entrar a la cueva

Y al entrar pudo ver una capsula un poco alargada de color gris que llevaba las letras de O.P.U.P. en blanco

La capsula tenia al parecer una forma hexagonal de frente hacia atrás, en frente tenía un gran vidrio ahumado de color negro y en la parte trasera tenía una puerta similar a las que usan hoy en día las cajas fuertes

"¿no la han abierto?" preguntó el hombre de rojo y un soldado con un traje azul se formó frente a el

"es lo que estamos intentando teniente pero la puerta es resistente" le contesto el hombre de azul con respeto

"está bien…infórmame sobre la capsula por favor" dijo el de rojo y el de azul asintió sacando de su bolsillo algo parecido a una cámara de computadora con un botón rojo en la base el cual presiono y esta empezó a proyectar frente a ellos algunos tipos de planos

"al parecer es una capsula de una N.D.C-3" dijo el hombre de azul y el teniente lo miro un poco confuso

"eso es imposible…todas las naves N.D.C-3 fueron destruidas y dejaron de fabricarse hace más de 30 años" dijo el teniente y el sargento asintió

"lo sé yo estoy igual de confundido" dijo el hombre de azul

"SEÑOR YA LA ABRIMOS" grito otro soldado con ropas grises

"REVSENLA POR DENTRO" di el hombre de azul guardando la cámara en su bolsillo nuevamente

"SI SARGENTO" grito el de negro y varios tipos de verde entraron a la capsula

"señor hay varias personas aquí" le dijo el de negro dirigiéndose a su sargento

"¿y el piloto de la capsula?" preguntó el de rojo

"está muerto" dijo uno de los de verde desde adentro de la capsula

"llamen a un Albatros…llévense a estos tipos a la nave lo antes posible" dijo el de rojo

"si señor" dijo el de azul y todos los de negro y verde empezaron a sacar a las personas rápidamente

"háganlo rápido y díganle al albatros que se apresure…tengo un muy mal presentimiento" dijo el de rojo con un raro pero preocupante temor en su tono de voz

"SEÑOR" se escuchó un grito desesperado por la radio del sargento

"¿Qué pasa cabo?" preguntó el sargento

"(disparos) NOS ATACAN…(disparos) SON LOS MUTOS…(disparos) NECESITAMOS AYU…(varios quejidos y golpes)"

"CABO QUE PASA" grito muy preocupado el sargento por la radio

"(aullido de lobo)(mas disparos)(disparos desconocidos)"

"MIERDA" grito el sargento arrojando la radio al suelo helado

"SEÑOR EL ALBATROS YA LLEGO" grito uno de los de verde que estaban en la estaban en la entrada de la puerta

"rápido tráiganlos" ordeno el teniente agarrando su rifle SMG y empezaron a traer a las personas de la capsula incluyendo al piloto muerto

Y al salir pudieron observar una gran nave de color verde claro, tenía las mismas letras que la capsula, la nave tenia bordes de color marrón y al parecer un total de 4 propulsores colocados en las esquinas de la nave, de frente podía verse un vidrio ahumado y debajo de los vidrios habían 2 centriguns colocadas con un apuntador laser, y más arriba de los vidrios habían un total de 4 pequeños de misiles de cada lado, en la parte trasera había un tipo de entrada tipo hangar donde estaba puesta una torreta M60 y el tipo que manejaba la torreta tenia también un traje verde

"súbanlos rápido antes de que…" decía el teniente pero de lejos se empezaron a escuchar disparos y explosiones

"MUTOS" se escuchó un grito desde lejos y la cantidad de disparos aumento drásticamente

"señor al parecer nos encontraron" dijo el sargento

"NO ME DIGAS" dijo el teniente en burla

"¿Qué hacemos señor?" preguntó el sargento agarrando su rifle y quitándole el seguro a este

"llévate a esos tipos en el albatros lo antes posible" dijo el teniente y los disparos se empezaron a escuchar más cercanos

"pero señor…" decía el sargento

"TE SUBIRAS Y PUNTO…quiero que te vayas con ellos para que los protejas de esas malditas bestias" dijo el teniente señalando la dirección de los disparos "¿entiendes?" preguntó el teniente firmemente

"si señor" dijo el sargento subiendo a la nave

"buena suerte Luis" dijo el teniente

"gracias señor" dijo el sargento y justo cuando el teniente iba a hablar nuevamente el soldado de la torreta giro su M60 bruscamente hacia unos árboles cubiertos de nieve muy cercanos al lugar y empezó a dispararles

Y rápidamente desde los arboles empezaron a devolverles el fuego

"VETE YA" grito el teniente agarrando su SMG y comenzando a disparar junto con los demás soldados vestidos de gris

"SI SEÑOR" grito Luis agarrándose de un tipo de palanca arriba del techo de la nave y esta comenzó a alejarse del campo de batalla…

**HOLA a todos no tengo nada más que decir que… IM BACK… ojala y les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi nueva historia…bueno creo que ya no tengo más que decir…me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

"**SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Jonathan Marley**_

**P.O.V. Desconocido**

Abri rapidamente lo ojos y al abrirlos me comenzaron a arder, como si me hubieran puesto hacido en estos, era un ardor molesto y doloroso, rapidamente coloque mis palmas en mis parpados y comenze a tallarme los ojos para aliviar un poco el dolor.

"Veo que ya has despertado" dijo una voz joven y varonil a mi derecha.

Al abrir mis ojos estos ya no me ardieron pero la luz era un poco molesta, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, gire mi cabeza a la derecha y pude observar a un joven hombre de poco mas de 20 años, su pelo era corto, algo revuelto y de color negro, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, su piel era palida, tenia la boca pequeña y en su oreja izquierda tenia un arete color azul oscuro con una forma de Luna Menguante.

"¿Quien eres tu?...¿Donde estoy?" dije intentanod levantarme pero un gran ardor invadio mi cuerpo haciendome dificil el que me levantara.

"Yo que tu no haria eso, necesitas reposar en estos momentos...¿Sabes?, mi duda es...¿Por que tu?" me dije este hacienod una extraña mueca con los labios y al decir esto me quede en una gran duda.

"¿Que?...¿A que te refieres?...¿Y mis compañeros?...¿En donde estan?" le pregunte dudoso y preocupado volteando a todos lados y me pude dar cuenta de que estaba en una habitacion paredes eracn de un color Verde Claro, el suelo era de un colos Gris Claro y en el techo habian focos muy brillantes y alargados.

"Te encontramos a ti y a tus compañeros en una capsula estrellada en una cueva...lamentablemente tu al encontrar la capsula, de los 15 hombres abordo solo tu sobreviviste" y este me respondio dandome la noticia que no queria escuchar, cerre mis ojos con fuerza y di un suspiro, y despues de ello pude sentir que una lagrima se me habia escapado y enseguida volvia abrir los ojos y me limpie la lagrima con mi mano izquierda.

"No te sienta smal...no fue tu culpa...la caida fue lo que los mato...enseiro lo siento" dijo este colocando su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo, enseguide voltee a verlo y pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos azules.

"Gracias por el consuelo...enserio" dije colocando mi mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, despues de eso escuche una puerta deslizarse y yo junto con el tipo a mi lado volteamos a ver la puerta, y notamos a un Marino de pie observandome con curiosidad lo cual me hizo sentir muy incomodo.

"El capitan quiere verlos a ambos...ahora" dijo el Marino muy seriamente.

"Esta bien, dile que ya vamos" dijo el tipo del arete a mi lado y el Marino se retiro del lugar.

"Bueno supongo que tendre que cambiarme" dije removienod las sabanas de mi cuerpo y levantandome con dificultad con el dolor que sentia mi cuerpo, al levantarme y voltear pude notar que el hombre tenia las mejillas rojas como un tomate y este me miraba avergonzado "¿Que pasa?" le pregunte algo confundido mientras caminaba hacia el.

"Es que...tu ropa..." dijo este lavantandose de un asiento, cosa que no habia notado y comenzo a mirar a otro lado, y al bajar mi mirada pude notar que estaba desnudo y enseguida senti una gran verguenza

"Perdon...no lo sabia..." me disculpe y al otro lado de la cama pude notar un pequeño monton de ropa y procedi a caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama, y al dar el primer paso extrañamente un gran dolor invadio mi pierna izquierda lo cual me hizo caer al suelo de golpe hacienod un gran ruido al caer, senti bastante horrible al caer, como si un automovil de carreras me hubiera arrollado el cuerpo.

Despues del dolor pude escuchar unos pasos rapidos y enseguida senti un par de manos fuertes y firmes que me a mi derecha y note al hombre ayudandome a levantarme "Gracias" le dije con un poco de esfuerzo al hablar y este asintio con la cabeza y me llevo al otro lado de la cama y procedi a cambiarma lo antes posible para ver al Capitan.

**P.O.V. Desconocido**

Hay me encontraba, de pie, agarrando una cuerda que se encontraba en el techo de nuestra nave de infanteria, pude notar que mis subordinados se encontraban un poco tensos y con sus armas descargadas para evitar alguna trajedia, esta no seria una batalla nada facil, al contrario, aunque nuestro enemigo demostraba una buena resistencia era obvio que perderia esta guerra, tome aliento y decidi calmar a la manada, a mi manada.

"Escuchen todos...se que esta batalla no sera nada facil...pero ler prometo una cosa, si alguno de nosotros presentes cae en combate...su sacrifio no sera en vano...este sera recordado como un heroe que peleo por la supremacia de nuestra raza...y sera recordado por generaciones y generaciones, no solo por haber tenido el coraje de luchar en esta guerrra, si no tambien por haber dado hasta lo maximo de el hasta la muerte...como eso seremos recordados" decia en gran voz con un toque de heroismo en esta inspirando a mis soldados a pelear.

"Estamos apunto de entrar a la zona de defensa enemiga" escuche decir el piloto de la nave y yo y todas mis tropas dimos un suspiro.

"Preparados" dije en la nave y mis subordinados estaban mas que decididos a pelear.

**P.O.V. Desconocido**

Y al fin me encontraba caminando sin ningun dolor fuerte, solo con algunas molestias, ese hombre misterioso se encontraba caminando a mi derecha viendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, al igual que yo.

"Y ¿Como te llamas?" me pregunto el hombre misterioso con un claro tono de interez.

"Me llamo Jonathan Marley" le conteste lo mas cortesmente.

"Mucho gusto Jonathan..." dijo este rascandose la nuca "Yo soy Michael Salvatori" dijo este sonriendome muy calidamente.

´Vaya que tipo mas amable´ pense mientra lo observaba y caminaba por los pasillos y apenas me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba lleno de Soldados y algunos Marinos.

"¿Estamos en una nave?" dije impresinado apenas dandome cuenta de ellos y enseguida vi una gran ventana y camine haci esta y por este pude ver el espacio infinito, era una vista hermosa ver a tantas estrellas brillar tan elegantemente.

"Si, estas en un Crucero Espacil V-2, bienvenido seas a la nave Gloria Eterna" me contesto agarrando mi hombro izquierdo y empezando a guiarme por los metalicos pasillos Plateados en la nave la cual era mucho mas avanzada que en las otras que habia estado o visto en toda mi vida.

"Señor Michael del escuadron 1-E.A.M. el capitan lo necesita en la cabina de mando inmediatamente con el super viviente de la capsula ahora mismo" se escucho por todos los pasillos refiriendose a mi y a Michael, y enseguida todas las miradas de los Soldados, Marinos y perosnal abordo fueron dirigidas a nosotros, lo cual hizo sentirme rapidamente muy incomodo y un poco acosado.

"Vamos,hay que ver que necesita el Capitan en la cabina de mando" me dijo Michael tomandome de mi Playera color Verde oscuro y llevandome hasta nuestro destino.

**P.O.V. Desconocido**

Podiamos sentir todos en la nave como esta se tambaleaba por los disparos de los Cañones y Torretas Anti-aereas enemigas. Y pude ver como uno d emis subordinados sentia escalofrios por la situacion en la que estabamos.

"Hijo, ¿Estas bien?" le pregunte agarrabdo su hombro izquierdo, y casi al instante todos voltearon a vernos a nosotros dos.

"Si, descuida mi señor, estoy bien...es solo que es mi primera mision en este grupo y no le quiero quedar mal a nadie en este equipo y mucho menos a usted" dije este con gran tono de respeto mirando a varios de sus compañeros, y ante esto di un suspiro y sacudo su hombro llamando su atencion.

Descuida, como nos haras quedar se definira en la batalla, y presiento que nos haras quedar bien, si no como entrarias a este grupo de Elite" le dije dandole animos y justo cuando les hiba a hablar a mis hermanos en armas el piloto me interrumpio llamando la atencion de todo.

"30 segundos para llegar" nos dijo a todos y rapidamente cogi mi escudo.

"¿¡TODOS LISTOS?!" les grite a mis subordinados y todos prepararon sus armas con gran rapidez

"¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!" me gritaron en respuesta

"AHORA" dijo el piloto presionando un boton de color Amarillo y enseguida el suelo de la Parte trasera de la nave bajo haciendo un tipo de trampilla y yo fui el primero en bajar de todos nosotros. Rapidamente coloque mi gran y esado escudo frente a mi y empeze a sentir como chocaban las balas contra este y entonces rpocedimos a avanzar disparando ferozmente contra nuestros enemigos en las calles de aquella ciudad.

**Jonathan P.O.V.**

Continuamos caminando y caminando hacia la cabina. El viaje se me hacia eterno, y por todo el camino quedaba algo asombrado por lo grande y avanzado que era toda la nave.

"Ya llegamos" escuche como Michael se detenia algunos metros frente a una gran y metalica puerta de color Verde fuerte y pude notar que en la puerta estaba dibujaod un Aguila Blanca mostrando sus alas y en sus patas habian una Rosa en una de sus patas y en la otra habia algun tipo de cuchilla que se veia bastante afilada.

"Bueno...¿Para que crees que nos han llamado?" le pregunte algo curioso acerca del tema.

"No lo se, haberiguemoslo" me dijo este y ambos caminamos a la puerta metalica y esta se abrio rapidamente sola revelando a un gran numero de computadoras y personal de la nave con algunos marinos haciendo guardia en la gran habitacion con ventana al inmenso espacio exterior.

"Es el" me dijo Michael apuntando a un robusto con un gran traje gris viendo por la ventana el hermoso espetaculo de estrellas en el espacio exterior. En los hombros tenia 5 estrellas doradas lo que significaba que era un gran veterano de Guerra y habia visto muchas batallas, tenia algun tipo de pistola guardada en un cinturon de color negro y el arma estaba en el lado derecho de su cadera, y en el lado izquierdo tenia una Sable encorvado. Con solo verlo me dieron escalofrios acerca de que nos preguntaria este.

"Señor" dijo Michael saludanodle en posicion de firmes y yo hize lo mismo.

"Ya era hora" dijo el hombre volteandose a vernos revelando a un rostro aperlado. Tenia una barba de color negro al igual que su pelo junto con unos ojos color Cafe Oscuro

"Descansen" nos dijo el Capitan y enseguida yo y Michael rompimos el saludo "¿Tu eres el de la capsula no es haci?" me pregunto este mirandome fijamente lo cual hizo que me pusiera tenso.

"S-Si señor" le dije mirandolo a el tambien.

"Bien...¿Como te llamas?" me pregunto este con un claro tono de curiosidad en su voz.

"Jonathan Marley mi señor" le dije cortesmente, y justo cuando este hiba a hablar uno de los personales se levanto Rapidamente y empujo a Michael a un lado.

"HEY QUE TE...?!" grito Michael y enseguida le tape la boca con mi palma para saber que pasaba, y el grito hizo que llamara a todos los de la habitacion.

"Hey, soldado, ¿Que Ocurre?, ¿Por que...?" hablaba el Capitan pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el personal"

"¡UN MENSAJE DE EMERGENCIA NOS LLEGO DE ISKANDAR!...¡LA LINEA DE DEFENSA DE NUESTRA NAVES A SIDO DESTROZADA!..." grito este horrorizando a todos incluyendonos a mi y a Michael "¡Y TAMBIEN NOS ESTAN INFORMANDO QUE LOS MUTOS YA SE HAN ADENTRADO AL PLANETA! ¡SOLITAN EL MAYOR APOYO POSIBLE LO ANTES POSIBLE!" grito mas fuerte este y todos nos horrorizamos a un mas y el Capitan parecia pasmado.

Continuara...

**HOLA GENTE...lamento haberme tardado tanto en este capitulo, pero mi WORD STARTER 2010 no me funcionaba y no podia escribir nada...pero eso ya a quedado en el pasado, y ahora volvere a escribir...deberas lo siento T.T, ojala y no se enojen conmigo T.T...bueno, ojala y les haya gustado el Capitulo, y les recuerdo que si quieren dejen REVIEWS...bueno, creo que ya no tengo mas que decir, me despido, ADIOS , CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Tercera Persona.**

"¿A...atacaron Iskandar?" pregunto Michael bastante estupefacto al escuchar la terrible noticia que le estaban dando, simplemente el no crei.

"Imposible...Iskandar es uno de los planetas mejor protegidos de toda la raza humana...simplemente no lo creo..." dijo uno de los Marinos en voz alta llamando la atencion de todos los presentes en el frio cuarto de mando.

"¿¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO MENTIROSO?!" Grito el operador que facilmente era reconocible el terror que emanaba de el al empezar a actuar de una manera tan agrsiva, y mas con un Marino.

"¡GRITAME OTRA VEZ Y TE CERRARE ESA BOCA TUYA A GOLPES!" Le grito el Marino en defenzaempezando a tronar sus fuertes dedos con sus guantes negros con nudillos de Acero, creados especialmente para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Silencio los dos" Dijo el capitan en voz alta y rapidamente los 2 se callaron y miraron al capitan con un claro temor en sus ojos. "¿Me estas diciendo que han invadido Iskandar?" pregunto el capitan ya calmado y controlado, inclusive con la terrible noticia que habian dado.

"Asi es señor, la Linea de Defensa Espacial asegura que son los Mutos, solicitan apoyo lo mas pronto posible" respondio el operador lo mas cortes y respetuosamente al capitan

"Bien..." dijo el capitan dando un hondo respiro "Avisenle a todo el personal de la nave, diganles que se preparen lo mas pronto posible para un combate pesado, diganles que es un codigo Rojo-3 y diganle sobre esto a la Furia Roja, su apoyo nos puede ser muy util en medio de la batalla tanto en el espacial, como en el combate en tierra" Respondio el capitan sabiamente

Y de la nada se empezaron a llenar todos los pasillos de una deslumbrante y alarmante Luz Roja poniendo en estado de alerta a todos en la nava.

"Atencion a todo el personal, preparense para el combate, esto no es un simulacro, alistense para el combate de inmediato" Se escucho una voz femenina y rapidamente todos en la nava corrieron hacia sus equipos, estaciones de combate, e inclusive salieron a toda marcha a por sus armas, ya que todos en la nava sabian que no seria una batalla nada facil.

"¿Que ocurrio en Isakandar?" Pregunto Jonathan algo confundido. Nuestro amigo poseia una camisa color Gris Rata, pantalones verdes, botas negras, y tenia con el un collar de identificacion, y ademas de la ropa tenia un color de piel blanco, ojos color azul, cabello negro y rebuelto, tenia unos labios con un leve tono de color rosa, y para finalizar tenia una cicatriz de batalla que comenzaba desde la frente, pasaba por su ojos izquierdo y finalizaba en su mejilla izquierda.

"Los Mutos han atacado a Iskandar y las tropas hay solicitan apoyo para el combate" Le respondio el Marino que se habia peleado con su compañero.

"¿Que es un Mutio?" Pregunto este y todos los que lo escucharon voltearon a verlo confundidos y algo enojados, cosa que lo hizo sentirse acosado por todos y cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que lo miraban.

Enseguida Michael agarro por la nuca a Jonathan y lo atrajo hacia su cara y lo miro de forma fria.

**P.O.V. Jonathan**

Me sentia increiblemente extrañado por lo que Michael habia hecho, simplemente me encontraba observando a los demas y de la nada me habia jalado hasta el, me habia acercado tanto hacia el que nuestras narizes estaban a milimetros de tocarse, podia sentir su calmada y tibia respiracion, y este me estaba observando con una mirada bastante fria y muerta, cosa que me hizo sentir un escalofrio en la espalda.

"Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?" me pregunto friamente mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

"N-no...no estoy jugando" Le conteste safandome de su agarre y mirandolo normalmente y este me dirijio una mirada bastante enojada.

"¿Que clase de pregunta es esa idiota?" Me pregunto bastante enojado uno de los Marinos en la cabina de el capitan.

"Yo no estoy jugando" Le conteste en voz alta en mi defensa.

"Eres un..." Me dijo Michael levantando el puño al aire y dirigiendolo hacia mi. Y yo enseguida por instinto me defendi. Con mi palma izquierda agarre su puño rapidamente girandolo a izquierda provocandole un pequeño pero molesto calambre. Enseguida dirigio su puño izquierda hacia mi otra vez, y volvi a hacer lo mismo y rapidamente le di un cabezazo en la cara hacienod que este retrosediera .

Y aprovechando esto le di una patada en la pierna izquierda tirandolo al piso hacienod que se volviera a pegar en la cabeza.

Luego de eso me inque hacia este y lo agarre del cabello y lo acerque ami cara de la misma manera que este lo habia hecho conmigo, y pude notar en sus ojos confusion y asombro.

"No, vuelvas, a hacerlo" Le dije friamente soltandolo buscramente y enderezandome como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Y enseguida pude notar que todos me veian algo asombrados y temerosos.

"¿Que?, ¿Jamas habian visto a un S.S.E. pelear antes?" le pregunte bastante afondedido y algunos de los presentes se retiraron hacia sus respectivos lugares

"Haay" Escuche a Michael aun en el suelo mientras se leantaba rapidamente y se sobaba la cabeza "Vaya, jamas me imagine que fueras un S.S.E., camarada" Me dijo Michael extendiendome la mano cortesmente, y yo le devolvi el saludo algo desconfiado.

"Tienes talento niño" Me diji el Capitan de la nave y enseguida yo y Michael nos enderezamos en señal de respeto para nuestro superior "Descansen" Nos dijo este y lo obedesimos "Tienes gran talento niño, no es nada facil derrotar tan rapido en combate a un gran solsado del E.A.M. como Michael" Me dijo este y Michael se empezo a sobar un poco la cabeza.

"Gracias señor" Le dije con respeto a mi superior.

"Podriamos necesitar de tu talento en los escuadrones de cuerpos de Marines" Me dijo el capitan y yo solo acenti.

"Seria todo un honor servirle a su causa señor" Le conteste con tono alto y orgulloso y firme con mi palabra y el capitan solo sonrio.

"Muy bien, Michael reunete con tu equipo, y lleva a Jonathan al segundo escuadron de tu clase por favor" Dijo el capitan finalizando la charla y caminando hasta varios operadores.

"SI SEÑOR" Contesto Michael y este me tomo del brazo y me empezo a llevar rapidamente hacia nuestro destino.

**P.O.V. Desconocido**

Mi enemigo grito de terror en el suelo pidiendo piedad y yo rapidamente aplaste su cabeza contra el suelo hacinedo que salpicara chorroz de sangre a diferentes direcciones.Y despues de esta accion senti como las balas enemiga rebotaban sin ningun efecto en mi armadura. Y enseguida voltee a mi izquierda y pude ver a uno de mis enemigos disparndome desesperando desesperadamente con una pequeña pistola de bajo calibre. Y yo no hize nada mas que sostener mi escudo y caminar hacia el.

Y mi enemigo seguia tercamente gastando municion sin ningun sentido contra mi escudo y armadura de Titanio. Y cuando estaba a una distancia cossiderable corri hacia el y lo golpee con mi escudo haciendo que saliera disprado haci el aire y cayendo en el duro pavimento varios metros delante de mi. Y ante esto solo sonrei y guarde mi espada y clave mi pesado escudo en la tierra. Camine haci este y mi enemigo empezo a arrastrarse adolorido hasta donde habia caido su arma.

"Ya me cansaste" Le dije friamente caminando mas rapido hacia este,. Con mi garra izquierda lo sujete del cuello y lo levante hasta el aire y este espezo a gritar lleno de panico.

"¡POR FAVOR!, ¡NO ME MATES!" Me grito lleno de panico lo que me hizo enfadar. Despues de esto grite con hira y tire a mi enemigo contra el pavimente solido sin quitar mi pata de su cuello haciendo que su cabeza se desprendiera cruelmente y me saltaran chorros de sangre a mi casco y a mi pecho."Uno menos" Me dije a mi mismo caminando hacia mi escudo y sosteniendolo fuertemente.

"Capitan Kru-Sot" Escuche a travez de la vocina que habia en mi casco.

"¿Que ocurre?" Le pregunte a mi soldado atravez de la radio de mi casco mientras sacaba una S.M.15. de su funda.

"Nos estan informando que solicitan de su escuadron en el punto de ofensiva No.15 lo antes posible" escuche a atravez de mi casco

"Entendido, enseguida vamos para alla" Le conteste y este colgo la llamda

"Atencion escuadron" Dije en voz alta y rapidamente varios de mis hombres salieron de la nada y se colocaron frente a mi con sus armas listas para el combate.

"Diga mi señor" Me contesto el Novato con voz firme y pude notar que en sus Patas habian chorros de sangre.

"Parece que te ha hido bien" Le dijo uno de mis hombres a su compañero y el novato asintio.

"Cuidate muchacho, si sobrevives este dia, tendremos un nuevo integrante en el grupo" le dije dandole unas palmadas en su espalda y este solo asintio.

"Gracias mi señor" Me contesto

"Bueno, el punto es que me acaban de informar que uno de las invasiones esta llendo mal, y solicitan nuestro apooyo lo antes posible, ahora" Les dije amis hombres y estos asintieron cortezmente.

"SI SEÑOE" gritaron mis hombres y enseguida una de nuestras pequeñas naves de infanteria hizo aparicion colocandose varios metros frente a nosotros.

"SUBAN, YA" les grite a mi hombres y estos corrieron a la nava mientras yo tan solo camine hacia esta.

'La humanidad...caera' Me dije a mi mismo subiendome a la nave y dirigiendonos hacia nuestro proximo destino.

**HOLA GENTE...Al fin despues de tantos dias e vuelto, con uno nuevo capitulo de HUMANOS VS. y lo hayan disfrutado todos y cada uno de ustedes y en especial mi fiel lectora numero 1, LA PANDITA DE LA BARBAROSIDAD, ahora hay que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo el cual no tardara mucho en salir, lo aseguro,beuno, creo que ya no tengo mas que decir...me despido, ADIOS, CUIDENSE, y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


End file.
